lakerpfandomcom-20200214-history
Relen
Roleplayer on a few Surreal channels. Common nicks used: * Relen * HiroNakamura * SasoriNakamura * Nicola Relen Appearance Relen typically appears as a partially transparent ghost, with dark hair and usually dark clothes. The only part of his body that retains color are his eyes, which glow purple. He is approximately 6'6" tall. History Relen's past consists of many different stages, stretching from his childhood to the time of his death. Early Life Relen's early life is fuzzy, much of it lost due to him being the oldest of the Karkhoullian dragons and refusing to speak of much of his past. What is known is that there were frequent attempts to murder him thanks to his unusual elemental typing, being the only Shadow elemental in a time when Shadow elementals were considered demonic in Karkhoullian lore. The First Dragon War When war broke out between Karkhoul and Earth, Relen became widely known as a savior of their kind, fighting on the frontlines to protect their race from extinction in a time when human technology far outdid their own strength. After the war, Karkhoullians gradually forgot their prejudice and gave him the respect he'd earned during the war. Evolution Era and Meeting Hiro Kora Shima After the First Dragon War came a time of peace, and with advocacy from peace-loving factions and Relen's influence on the Karkhoullian monarchy, Karkhoul entered a trade federation with Earth, marking the planets as allies. During the era, Relen stumbled across Hiro Kora Shima, a Time Guard hailing from a place he called the Egress. Eventually, Relen joined the Time Guards, working as an advocate not just for spatial peace, but for total understanding between all on each timeline. The Second Dragon War During his time in the Time Guards, another war broke out between Karkhoul and Earth. Relen went to the frontlines once again, this time joined by his son, Icarus Salin Darraca. This marked the final war before true peace between the planets was achieved. Relen's Death A religious organization known as the Shade resurrected Nikolai, whom the Time Guards considered to be the true creator of their quantic field. Nikolai's resurrection caused a temporal paradox, preventing Time Guards from returning to life whenever they died. While this paradox was still in effect, Relen finally passed due to simple old age. Relen's Spirit is Bound by Nikolai After the Shade were defeated and Nikolai was purified, Nikolai took Relen's spirit from the quantic field and bound it to a partially tangible form using a small portion of his own body, giving Relen's spirit a shape and turning him into an immortal ghost. Personality Relen is generally calm, typically ignoring people he doesn't know. Personal Data Relen is a shadow elemental dragon, born Relen Surrex Darraca in Karkhoul. Relen was approximately 2,000,154 years old at the time of his death, and his age post-spiritual binding is unknown. Relen is currently a free-floating, fully sentient spirit bound to the will of Nikolai, a friend of his. He typically appears in his human form. Abilities Relen has the ability to shapeshift, though being a spirit, most of his forms appear ghostly. In life his forms were solid and indistinguishable from what he would change into. Fun Fact Relen in known as the, "'YEE' Pun Master," according to Azure/IronicTwist. 23:25 Relen YEE-REX 23:25 Relen HE IS IN YEERASSIC PARK